And Then There Was Roxas
by Your Alien
Summary: AU; One-Shot; Based on an episode of Boy Meets World. Demyx and Axel break up and Roxas puts it upon himself to get them back together. Things get complicated when people start dying. Hints of Axel/Demyx and very little Sora/Riku


Yes you will notice I have been short on original ideas because I suck… well now that, that is done here is my new one-shot for Demyx and Axel (and for that matter, my first one-shot for Demyx and Axel)

Oh and Riku is a tad bit out of character and by a tad bit I mean a lot, so sorry. No flames!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Boy Meets World story line. : - ( … like I said I suck.

And Then There Was Roxas

Roxas walked in to class just like any other day. But something was wrong. No something way very wrong. Axel was in his seat. And that fact made this very unlike every other day.

"Hey. What are you doing in my seat?" the blond asked causing his red headed best friend to turn around.

"W-w-well, the hubby and I aren't together anymore and I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer." Axel explained as to why he was in the last row instead of one seat up and right behind Demyx.

"This break-up is now having mayor ramifications on me." Roxas swaggered into the next seat.

"Oh, ramifications nice word, judge head." Mr. Xemnas said flipping through a book. Roxas promptly turned around.

"You see, now Xemnas knows I'm in the class."

"It's just logistic Roxas, you see if I sit in that seat I can still smell his hair, hear him breath, watch his shirt go up when he raises his hand." Axel explained.

"Oh," Roxas smirks, "okay I'll sit here." And turned around, "but I'm only between you two, I'm not in the middle of you."

"Hey, Demyx can I borrow your big pencil?" Marluxia said pointing to said big pencil.

"They're not divorced Marluxia, it's just a trial separation. And don't think I don't know what 'borrow a pencil' means, nobody and I mean nobody has borrowed more pencils than Roxas Doubleblade." Roxas said pointing to himself.

"Thanks for not getting in the middle of this," Axel said leading Roxas back to his seat.

"He was just asking for a pencil." Zexion from across the room accused Roxas.

"I know what he was asking for, and if he asks again I'll stab that big pencil though his heart, you hear me Marluxia?" Roxas turns his glare to him.

"Why is Roxas so obsessed with you two?" Zexion looks over to Demyx.

"I don't know but he is almost taking the break-up harder than me and Axel." Demyx explains.

"Now we will return to the Young and the Restless right after these messages, and here is the word, Shut Up!" Xemnas reprimands the class causing Roxas raise his hand and stand up, "Mr. Xemnas I'm sure you recall the pain of a boyfriend stabbing you in the back." This seemed to be too much for Demyx who promptly join the discussion, also stand up.

"I didn't stab him, he stabbed me!" he glared at Roxas.

"Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you." Axel stood up. "Marluxia give me that pencil."

"I don't have one!" cried Marluxia

"That's it," Xemnas muttered to himself, "This class will not be more interested in the romantic goings on of its students than it is with whatever it is that I am teaching." He said much louder pointing at his students with a pair of scissors before laying them back down on his desk. "Demyx go sit on that side of the room. Axel you set on this side." He pointed to opposite corners.

"Mr. Xemnas you can't do that, you're contributing to the farthings of their apartness." Roxas complained as the class rearranged.

"I'm trying to teach a class here, now Mr. Doubleblades, Halloween Town?"

"Oh! Don't try and change the subject."

"Quit! One more crazy interruption and all you nuts are going into detention." Xemnas finished right as the new janitor busted into the room. He was deathly pail with long platinum hair and eyes that pierced whomever they looked at. His cart had one messed up wheel that squeaked but he seemed immune to it. His jumpsuit was a dull gray. He picked up the trashcan never taking his eyes off Roxas. He dumped the garbage into his cart and then he pointed at the young blond before leaving "Oh hell, I give up." Xemnas threw his hands up.

"I didn't think seniors still got detention." Axel whispered to Roxas, who he was now sitting next to.

"They do when they act like two year olds." Xemnas said.

"They do when they act like two year olds." Axel repeated in his best Xemnas voice that was in complement of his contorted face, which caused Roxas to snicker.

"Mr. Melodious, when one mocks someone, one should wait tell they are not looking right at them." Xemnas hissed. Axel looked down.

As if feeling a reason to explain Axel looked back at his teacher and shrugged, "I'm not in my regular seat." Xemnas walked away.

"This is detention people that means no talking, moving or fraternizing for the next hour and a half." he said starting to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Mr. Xemnas?" Roxas asks.

"Well, I am not in detention Mr. Doubleblades. I can do as I please, and don't think for one moment because I'm not here that you're not being watched." And with that he exited. Everyone was quiet. Roxas started off into space; Axel put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Then "All I wanted was a pencil." Marluxia said.

"Oh! Shut up Marly, you're lucky to even be here." Axel said sitting back up.

"Well, quit frankly I don't see it that way." Ignoring them Roxas got up and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Demyx spoke for the first time since class.

"Well, if we're going to be here for over an hour I'm going to get my cheese product." He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it but to no arrival the door did not open. It was locked.

"Can you believe this, Xemnas locked us in!" he spoke in disbelief.

"He can't do that! It's against the guinea detention convention." Axel yelled back. And then they heard it. The tell tale sound of rolling wheels and a squeak. The janitor was coming. Roxas ran back to his seat. The pallor man looked in he window with a glare.

"Kingdom hearts, do you think he works on that look?" Demyx asked.

"Hey, giggles, we're locked in. Do you have the key?" Roxas asked getting up again. The janitor held up his key ring.

"Yay, do you want to let us out?" Axel asked. To this the creeper just smirked and walked back to his cart, continuing to push it along.

"Okay, this is getting strange." Demyx now join the rank of people standing only to soon be followed by Zexion.

"What is going on?" He asked walking over to Roxas and standing closer to the teen then ever before.

"I don't know but I like it." He blond smirked. But only to have is moment of happiness taken way by the map in the room flying up and the words 'No One Gets Out Alive!" Paint across the blackboard. Demyx screamed… a very manly scream mind you, but a scream nonetheless. Roxas swallowed. "Now I don't like it as much." He took a deep breath and pulled down the screen over the window. Everyone looked at each other. "Its Xemnas!"

"There's blood on the chalkboard Roxas, and I don't thinks it's because he ran out of chalk." Zexion dead pined.

"No, it's fake, it's all fake, Xemnas pulling some kind of elaborate hooks."

"But why?" asked the outsider of the group, Marly.

"Well, why does Xemnas do anything, to teach us something." Roxas explained for his non-friend.

"What's he trying to teach us?" Demyx sneered.

"To pay attention or we die!" Axel smiled.

"Uh, your nuts," Demyx sighed.

"Hey, stop attacking me," Axel said angrily, "you have given' up your right to attack me." Axel took a deep breath and turned to Roxas.

"This doesn't make any since."

"It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have. This is classic, the looked door, the scary janitor, the bloody warning and our soon to bee first victim." Everybody turned too look at Marluxia.

"Me? Why me?" Marluxia backed up.

"Well, Marly it certainly won't be any of us." Axel snorted. And they all agreed laughing.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. They all looked at the door, thump-thump.

"Alright, you're the horror film expert. What's that?" Zexion piped up.

"That's the sound of out beating hearts. It signifies out heightened fear and the fact that something horrible is about to walk through that door right… now." The door flew open.

Only to find two of there best friends standing there. A loud "Hhhhiiiii-ddeee-hoooo!" was emitted from Zexion's older brother, Riku, who happened to be holding a basketball. Everyone relaxed.

"Hey there is blood on the backboard." His friend Leon and roommate said stating the obvious before walking up to inspect it.

"What are you guys doing here?' Roxas asked.

"Oh, well, Leon and I had the harkening for some hoops, missed the smell of the old, Twilight High locker room. You know?" Asked Riku.

Axel looked at them a moment then asked, "Did you guys see Xemnas out there?"

"Nope didn't see anybody out there, not a soul." Riku answered.

"Yeah actually it was kinda creepy." Leon added.

"Why creepy, why would you say creepy?" demanded Demyx.

"I think it had something to do with that janitor." He said.

"I knew it!" Roxas said.

"See, there we were finished playing our game when we went into the locker room and there he way pushing his cart emptying wastebaskets." Leon continued ignoring the shorter boy.

"That's not so creepy." Demyx answered.

"Oh, and there was blood coming out of the showers." Riku added in causing Demyx to suck some air.

"How was the pressure?" Axel inquired.

"Really good, got all the soap out of my hair." Riku said running his fingers through the platinum locks.

"See that's good, because sometimes they just don't get the job done."

"I kno-"

"You guys, this is strait out of that horror film classic, Blood In the Showers." Roxas cut in. "No this isn't the work of the janitor it is the work of a diabolical master villain."

"Xemnas" Axel whispered.

"Absolutely, Xemnas, I just feel so bad that Marluxia has to be the first to die." They all turned to him nodding.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that." Everyone was quite.

"So what do you think Xemnas is trying to do?" Leon's voice cut through it.

"I think he knows were to old for detention to scare us like it did when we were little kids. Right? So he changed to school into a total chamber of horrors." Axel spoke.

"Dr. Xemnas' house of terror; has a nice ring to it." Zexion thought out loud.

"That doesn't scare me, nothing scares me!" Marluxia exclaimed. "And Demyx doesn't belong to your best friend Axel anymore and if I want to borrow a pencil from him I can, and what are you going to do about it?"

As soon as Marluxia's little rant was finished an unseen hand slipped in the open door and turned off the lights, emitting another manly scream from Demyx. By the time Roxas could get to the lights and turn them back on many things had changed, like the fact the Leon was now holding Riku bridle style.

"Have you lost weight since the last time you were scared?" Leon question. Riku nodded. Demyx screamed again.

"Now you scream when the lights go off, if you scream when the lights come back of you take away from the first scream." Roxas scolded. Another scream and now he was pointing. Roxas flinched. "Now you're just being loud." Everyone turned and looked the way he was staring with a look of shock or horror. Maybe both. And there was Marluxia with Demyx's big pencil in his forehead. He was just standing there, eyes closed before he slowly slid to the floor. Leaving a line of lead in his wake. The group moved back to the door, all save Axel who walked up to the wall. He looked down at Marly before putting his index finger to the top of the pencil line and turned to look at his friends.

"We will always remember he was this tall." Axel spoke slowly.

"Oh my gosh! They killed Marly!" Riku said. Silence. Then Dem screamed causing everyone to scream running out of the now unlocked open door. The lights flickered and an ominous voice sang through the speakers:

_Welcome to Twilight High,_

_Where you are gonna die,_

_That's right,_

_Death is on its way,_

As if he knew exactly what was happening, Roxas shook his head and sighed, "Xemnas, Xemnas, that's so low budget."

"Wake up Roxas, this could not be Mr. Xemnas," Zexion bit at him.

"No? Then what? There really is some psycho killer on the lose, you'd rather believe that?" He snapped back. Their bickering was only interrupted by Riku,

"Oh my god!"

"What, what!?!" Demyx responded.

"My basketball is gone too!"

"No its not I've got it." Leon stepped in handing Riku the basketball who now cradled it in his arms.

Zexion stared at them before turning back to Roxas, "Look I don't care who is behind this, I don't like it, could we please get out of here?"

"Oh course we can't get out of here, Xemnas is the only one with keys to all the doors, and they're all locked and changed by now." He said calmly. Collectively they took a breath, before running to every door pushing and pulling at it with lost hope before running back to Roxas who had not moved and held a smug look on his face.

"Why won't you believe me? It's all so predictable."

"Oh yeah, what's gonna happen next?" Leon spoke up for the group.

"First there is going to be a strange shrouded figure lurking around behind us that no one will see." As if on queue everyone turned around, but upon seeing nothing they all looked back to Roxas. To bad they missed the figure in black run passed them. "Then, the lights will flicker and Xemnas will appear and revel his master plan to us." Then also as if on queue:

_Here's a knife,_

_Here's a gun,_

_There'll be fun for everyone,_

_Deaths on the menu tonight,_

Emitted from the loud speakers accompanied by a flickering of lights. As expected Mr. Xemnas was standing at the end of the hall.

"Ah! Mr. Xemnas, I've really got to hand it to you, you've really out done yourself this time." Demyx stepped out of the group to commend his teacher, "I mean killing Marly obvious choice but the pencil, Sir, that was genius!"

Next up to congratulate their superior was Roxas, "I knew it all along so what's the big lesson, what were you trying to teach us?" the young blond gave him a pat on the back but as soon as Roxas' had connected with Xemnas' shoulder the older man feel face first into the grown. A pair of scissors was sticking out of his back.

"Oh my gosh, they killed Xemy!" Riku piped up before they all ran to the classroom leaving a distraught Roxas alone in the hall with Xemnas dead body.

"I was wrong."

"Xemnas is dead, Xemnas is dead, Mr. Xemnas is dead." Zexion said over and over to himself as if he were trying to solve an impossible riddle.

"Xemnas can't be dead," Axel cut in, "How can he die?"

"He was the first suspect, it was my fault." Roxas jumped up. "The second I suspected him I signed his death warrant."

"Well is anyone of us safe?" Demyx asked.

"Yes! Virgins, virgins never die."

"Alright! Thanks for saving me." Axel smiled at Demyx.

"I'm dead!" Riku said proudly with a smile on his face.

Leon settled for a shake of his hear before stating the an evitable, "I'm dead."

"Well, I'm as sick as one can get without actually dieing." Roxas supplied.

"Xemnas is dead." Zexion spoke

"OH! Hey, hey, hey!" Roxas and Riku cheered, "Go Xemnas, go Xemnas."

"Okay! As happy as I am for Xemnas I am scared shitless here, what do we do?" Axel ended the dancing.

"Lets calmly recap." Roxas said

"Marly's dead! Xemnas is dead! We're trapped inside it with the killer!" Riku spoke.

Leon looked up, "So basically we've got to find out who the killer is."

"Yeah we should spit up." Zexion agreed.

"Right away wrong."

"Okay we'll all stay here and very thing will be fine." Zexion's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Nobody answered him because right as he said this a now very familiar squeak was come from just outside the door. A very familiar squeak that could only be one thing.

"Oh, no, no, no don't say it!" Roxas ran over to Axel who had already started to speak.

"The Janitor is the killer!"

"And that's the end of the janitor," Roxas shook is his head.

"Oh you're just been crazy," Axel bit back.

"Yeah Roxas you were wrong about Xemnas and you're wrong about this." Demy spoke.

"And you were wrong to brake up with Axel!"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Dem spoke slowly.

"Did any of this happen when you two were together?" Axel answered his question with a question.

"No,"

"You've killed us, you've killed us all."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Now you're over reacting. Only two people are already dead, that's an expectable loss." Riku moved in between the two. The squeak had returned and everyone's heads whipped to the door.

"It's coming closer," Zexion spoke calmly.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Leon threw open the door. Only to find the janitor's cart in the hall… and no janitor. "So were is he?" Axel asked.

"He's probably on his way." Riku said.

"I don't think so," Roxas walk over to his cart. The rest fallowing him. Together they let out a group scream.

"There's like fifteen retainers in there." Axel whimpered.

"And this," Roxas pulled out the janitor's body for everybody to see, before throwing it down and pushing the cart with enough force to get down the hall.

"Wait a second, the killers dead! We're off the hook, you top," Riku exclaimed throwing his hand in the air. Leon slapped his arm down and turned to Roxas.

"I don't get it man, it had to be the janitor."

"There is nobody else in here." Demyx agreed. "Is there?" His last comment caused everyone to look around. They didn't see anyone. Once again if they only looked longer they would have seen the clocked figure pass by.

"Alright, how do you explain this?" Zexion inquired.

Roxas glared at him, "Easy, the death of the janitor signified the end of the last obvious suspects, just like in the cult classic, The End of the Last Obvious Suspects."

"That would mean-" Zexion was cut off by Riku humming Dun, Dun, Dunnnn.

"The killer is one of us." Axel whispered.

"Like in, The Killer is One of Us." Roxas finished only to be followed by Riku and his Dun, Dun, Dumm, in a higher and faster tune.

"Enough all ready," Zexion bit out. Axel and Roxas came up to him.

"Why… do we upset you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"  
Axel stepped in, "Upset you enough to… kill?"

"Dun, Dun, Dunnnn!" Riku jumped in the middle, causing everyone to glare at him. "I'm done." He moved back and Axel started to walk around the circle they had formed.

"Okay, I think we need to face it everybody… one of us is a crazy… psychopathic… murder. The question is, which one of us is it?" He stressed the words into everyone's ears. Coming to rest in the open space next to Demyx. Everyone stared at each other.

"Look, none of us it the killer, there has to somebody else here and there has to be another way out." Demyx broke the silence. "Somebody has to find a way out."

"Fine I'll do it," Riku walked into the middle of them all. "I'm the oldest."

"Actually, I'm the oldest," Leon corrected.

"Yeah but I've lived the longest… alright, so what just happened here?" he looked around.

"You get to say out here all by yourself," Axel smiled.

"OH! Good,"

"Good luck" Axel smiled again.

"Thanks man," Everyone patted Riku on the back before entering the classroom. Once they were gone the sliver haired teen looked around and started to hum again. This time more to calm himself. He was walking in circles when he, quit literally, almost ran into someone.

"AHHHH!" Riku screamed into the slightly shorter brunettes face.

"Excuse me," the boy said, his blue eyes widening.

"Killer, killer! You're the killer, and I know you're going to tell me you're not the killer and you think I'm going to believe you because you are cute. But I'm not! Just like that movie Killer, Killer, You're the Killer and-" Riku's finger was pointed right at his face.

"I'm not the killer." The boy said softly.

"I believe you." Riku smiled before pushing the boy against the lockers and proceeding to start, well for lack of better terms, eat the poor boy's face. When the taller of the two moved down his neck. The boys stuttered, "Well you see, I'm a new student here and I was in study hall and I got locked in and I've been very frightened, you are very friendly, aren't you?" they boy finished with a chuckle.

"Friendly enough to keep you away from the bad, bad, killer man." Riku said pulling himself way from the boy's neck, "Hi, Riku Suzuki, and you are?" he stuck his hand out.

"Sora Strife"

"Such a beautiful name, such beautiful eyes. May I call you Blue?"

"Everyone does." They smiled before Riku dove backing and clamed Sora's mouth. As their festivies went on the rest of the group had their heads out the door.  
"He doesn't look like the killer type to me." Leon said.

"Yeah, I however am less sure about Riku," Axel muttered.

Roxas nodded, "That's true, it's always the one you think can't be the killer." The group slowly walked out of the room and to the entangled pair.

"You can hang out with us, Sora" Demyx smiled.

"Yeah as long as we hang out together we'll all be safe." Roxas spoke. The conversation was cut short by the ringing of a pay phone in the hall outside the entrance to the classroom door. Everyone's heads whipped to the direction of the phone. Sora let out a squeak. The phone rang two more times before Leon picked it up. Yes, my friends he had balls of steal.

"Hello,"

A creepy voice on the other end of the line spoke' "Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?"

"Ummm, okay, I like that one will that hottie from Final Fantasy." Leon smiled.

"You mean Aeirth Gainsbarrow?" Sora offered.

"Duh," Riku answered.

Axel smiled slowly, "Guys we can use the phone to help us."

"That's a great idea cause when we find out who the killer is we can hit him with this!" Riku exclaimed as he ripped the phone and it's cord out of the box. Everyone stared mouths open when final Riku got it and hummed Dun, Dun, Dunn, under his breathe. Everyone was quite and nobody moved. The phone rang. A collective twitch jerked through the teens. Uncertain Riku lifted the disconnected phone to his ear.

"Hello? Oh! Hey," he looked at the group, "It's the killer… Uh-huh… Uh-hum… oh! Uh-huh…" he looked to his friends and started mocking the voice with his hand. Blah, blah, blah, "yeah… alright-y ba-bye." He brought the phone down "On, and on, and on!"

"Well, what did he say? Was he mad?" Axel pressed.

"He said what all killers say, he wants to come here, wants to kill us, wants us to wait right here." Three, two… one and they took off. Riku of course, coming back to hang up the phone and check the machine for change. The team made their way to the library hoping no one would find them there.

As they crept in Demyx turned to Zexion, "You know, I don't trust this Sora Strife any more than I can throw him."

"I know, we don't know anything about him, do we?" Zexion agreed.

Riku turned to Leon, "When did this school get a library?"

"Every day's a new adventure isn't it?" Leon said.

Roxas stepped back into his leadership position. "Alright everybody, as much as this goes against my horror movie instincts. I think we should spilt up that way the killer can't all get to us at once." Everyone walked their separate ways. Sora and Axel walked down an row together.

Suddenly Axel turned to Sora, "You know I don't understand why anyone who do this to us. We are mostly good kids. Why? For what reason?" Demyx snuck past them eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"You know, we're all scared but you know what we're going to be fine. We'll get out of this." Sora pecked Axel on the cheek and walked on. To bad he didn't see the books from the top self start to fall. They hit him with such a force that he fell to the floor. Riku ran to the source of the yell.

"Sora! Oh my god, Sora!"

"Riku wait, I think I know who the killer is,"

"Save your breathe, Blue, there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Riku… I'm dieing."

"Oh, right well, maybe you should tell me now."

"I caught a glimpse of the killer right before the books hit me, the killer is-" if Riku wasn't paying so much attention the Sora then he to might have seen the books falling towards him. Leon ran to them.

"Riku! Sora!" he looked back and fourth between the two on the floor, "Riku! He was my best friend. My roommate." He looked at Sora again, "I didn't really know him." Back to Riku, "he paid half the rent. Now I can't afford to like in my apartment anymore. And if I can't live in my apartment anymore, I don't want to live." He ran to the window. Climbing onto the edge.

Zexion ran after him, climbing up too, "Wait, Roxas is still living with you, together you can make the rent."

"You're right, okay, lets go back inside now. Thanks." To bad they never got to because the hooded figure got there first and pushed them off the ledge. The three remaining teens, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, ran to the figure seeing for the first time he was wearing a skeleton mask.

"Okay I know I was wrong before but I really, really think this guy is the killer." Roxas said.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Axel yelled. The black clad man didn't say anything just took Axel and Demyx's hands and linked them together. Roxas ran to the man and pushed the mask up only to reveal his own face. He was the killer.

"Roxas… Roxas." He felt a tugging on his shoulder. The blond slowly opened his eyes to find that he was still in the classroom and everyone was still alive. Axel kept talking, "you fell asleep, Xemnas looks like he is about to kill you." They looked at their teacher and he indeed did look very angry.

"No he's not the killer, I am."

"What?"

Axel got up and walked to the front of the room, "Mr. Xemnas, you can let everyone else go, it's not their fault we're in detention. It's mine."  
"Is that so, Mr. Doubleblade. How do you figure that?"

"Well, Axel and Demyx aren't together anymore."

"Yes I know, I to read teen beat."

"And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard. I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everybody, but I think I know why I did it."  
"Pray tell," Xemnas got out of his chair. And Roxas turned around to look at the class.

"You guys have been together since before I even met you," Demyx and Axel glanced at each other, "And if you're not then I guess I feel like there is nothing I can depend on. It really makes me angry that there is nothing I can do to fix it."

"Roxas," Axel got up and walked to his best friend, "you're not responsible for this."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your fault," Demyx explained.

"Suddenly for the very first time, your not responsible." Xemnas said.

"How come I feel so bad?"

"Well, because you're a troubled young man, I recognize that from the movie, A Troubled Young Man," The teacher turn away from Roxas and to the rest of his students, "You may all go, it's obvious that you've be punished enough." Everyone gathered their belongings and headed out of the class. Xemnas turned off the lights and closed the door.

It's a shame to because if they stayed a few moments longer they would have seen a cloaked, masked figure run out of the corner and through the door.


End file.
